


Dirty Little Secret

by Bella_Kuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Kuran/pseuds/Bella_Kuran
Summary: Por que Vegeta lava su propia ropa?





	1. Dirty little secret

No sabia que pensar de él, tal vez el hecho de haber sido un soldado de Freezer lo condicionó a ser tan disciplinado, aun asi, cuando recien llegó al planeta, ni siquiera sacaba sus toallas sucias del baño, ¿que lo motivó a cambiar sus habitos de higiene y practicamente lavar su ropa y tener su cuarto organizado? A ella le gustaban los misterios y estaba atrapado en uno llamado "Vegeta y su obsesion por la limpieza" el cual juró que podia resolver.

_Su boca caliente recorria su vientre y le hacia temblar de necesidad, sus manos seguian jugueteando alrededor de su pene sin llegar a tocarlo, arañaban y rascaban la suave piel de su ingle sin llegar nunca a tocar lo que el mas deseaba, un gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando su lengua acaricio su punta sensible, solo probando nunca dejando entrar, su respiracion se cortó cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse sobre su miembro y miró como ella lo guiaba a su provocativa y vulgar boca, gimió cuando lo introdujo tocando el fondo de su garganta y lentamente lo retiró succionando fuertemente, trató de controlarse, él no era un cachorro en su primer calor y aun asi esta hembra lo tenia suplicando por más._   
_Abrio los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que los habia cerrado y pudo verla directamente a los ojos, ella lo observaba complacida, aumento el ritmo cuando notó que la estaba observando y con una fuerte succion lo hizo terminar en su boca._

Se despertó cuando sintió la humedad en su vientre, sabia lo que habia pasado, esa bruja de ojos azules lo visitaba en sueños y no tenia el poder para resistirse, aun asi se enojó, tenia que sacarla de su mente para evitar que hacer algo de lo que más tarde podia arrepentirse. Se levanto y tomó una ducha para quitarse el olor a semen que flotaba sobre él, recogió toda la ropa sucia junto a las sabanas y dando una mirada por el corredor se dirigió al cuarto de lavado para borrar la evidencia de su debilidad, sonrio cuando puso la maquina a funcionar, ese pequeño secreto moriria junto a él.


	2. Only After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fresca noche despertara los instintos mas salvajes de Vegeta, podra resistirse?

Estaba furiosa. ¿como era posible que justo cuando estaba apunto de salir el maniatico que vivia con ella le pidiera -pedir no, exigir- que arreglara su camara de gravedad para poder encerrarse en ella el resto de la noche?  
Arrojó la llave que tenia en su mano fuertemente contra la pared y suspiró, por fin habia terminado, pero ya habia anochecido y se sentia sudorosa, tomaria un largo baño con una copa de vino y luego talvez viera una pelicula en la television de su cuarto, con esto en mente salio de la camara de gravedad rumbo hacia su habitacion.

Ingresó a la camara de gravedad y se dio cuenta que estaba arreglada ya que la mujer no se encontraba en ella, pudo sentir su olor en el aire impregnado todo alrededor, sus intintos mas salvajes salieron a flote intensificados por la noche fresca y por un momento se dejó llevar por ellos, estaba cansado de luchar contra ese deseo intenso de tomar a la mujer y hacerla suya, salio al patio y olfateó para poder cazarla, empezó a acecharla en la casa siguiendola por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al sótano, se preguntó brevemente que estaria haciendo allí, sonrió al darse cuenta que solo habia una salida.  
Se sobresaltó al oir como la puerta se cerraba con un fuerte golpe "mamá, eres tu? Sabes donde quedó esa botella de vino que trajo el socio de papá el otro dia? Mamá?" Su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente al apagarse las luces del lugar, trato de llegar a la puerta pero una fuerte mano la apretó contra la pared, se enfureció al darse cuenta de quien era " ya tu maldita camara de gravedad esta repada, puedes pasar la noche alli encerrado por todo lo que me importa" empezó a respirar mas rapido al ver como su mirada se oscurecio de deseo y sintio como la temperatura subia rapidamente al sentirlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo "no esta noche mujer, ni ninguna otra" gruñó contra su cuello al oler como su esencia cambiaba y sentia su delicada exitacion en el aire, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de la noche, poder cazar a sus presas al amparo de ella.


	3. After Dinner Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas copas despues de la cena, o será mejor antes?

Estaba sentada en la barra con las piernas cruzadas, su corta falda dejaba ver su ligero de color rojo e insinuaba la curva de su trasero; la camisa de seda blanca tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver un sostén a juego con su ligero, sus labios, de igual color, se curvaron en una sonrisa picara en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina, estaba recién duchado y su cabello aun no seco del todo dejaba escapar una gotas de agua que corrian por su pecho desnudo…  
-¿quieres un trago?, pregunto levantando su copa con un poco de vino en ella.  
Él gruñó, sabia lo que ella quería, no, ambos querían, pero sabia que estaría furiosa por todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera y tal vez lo haría suplicar un poco antes de rendirse a él.  
\- ¿no hay cena para mi? Dijo tomando un trago de la copa que ella le ofrecia y mirando sus senos lleno  
– crei que en esta casa era bienvenido-  
-la cena esta en el horno pero si gustas, puedes adelantar el postre y dejar la cena para después, ya sabes el orden de los factores no altera el resultado – su voz ronca lo llevó al limite, hacia tiempo no la sentía tan sumisa, tan entregada a él.  
Abrió sus piernas y se posiciono en entre ellas, rasgando su camisa en el proceso, ella gimio suavemente mientras movia sus caderas contra el sintiendo su masculinidad lista para ella, él la tomó por las caderas y la levantó diciendo: no olvides la copa, es una de mis bebidas favoritas.


	4. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y oscuridad, quien ganará?

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podia negarse a lo que el saiyajin le daba, solo él podia encenderla de esa manera y hacerla sentir deseada, como si fuera la unica mujer que existiera en el mundo.  
Yamcha era cosa aparte, él tambien le daba lo que ella necesitaba, el cariño y calor del amor, esa comprension y soporte que ella muchas veces necesitaba cuando se cansaba de ser fuerte y necesitaba un puerto donde descansar.  
Estaba dividida, confundida, Yamcha era luz, claridad y soporte; tenian una relacion de años establecida, publica y aprobada por todos; Vegeta era oscuridad, salvajismo y desenfreno, con él no existia un mañana, el era un aqui y un ahora que no sabia como manejar, su intensidad la dejaba al borde del abismo queriendo saltar, pero sabia que en su caida libre no estaria él para sostenerla, ni acompañarla, solo la veria caer desde las sombras, oculto en la oscuridad que siempre les cobijaba en sus momentos más intimos.  
..........  
Avanzó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al hombre que yacía acostado en su cama, habia tenido un dia dificil, absolutamente largo y agotador, tener que enfrentar primero a los reporteros, que lo unico que querian era atacarla y reprocharla, y luego a los abogados, quienes le aconsejaron rendirse y no dar más pelea !JÁ! Rendirse? Ella era Bulma Briefs, ella no se rendiria tan facilmente y menos cuando sabia que ella era la que saldria victoriosa.  
Se acostó con cuidado y abrazó al cálido cuerpo a su lado acariciando su fornido pecho suavemente "deberias dormir mujer, tu ki esta absolutamente bajo lo que quiere decir que estas agotada de patear traseros todo el dia, no creo que aguantes ni una ronda" ella rió mientras él daba la vuelta para quedar frente a ella y poder envolver sus brazos a su alrededor "si quisieras podrias solucionar eso muy facilmente" murmuró mientras sentia las manos del saiyajin que la desnudaban suavemente, gimió al sentir como la energia que él le daba ingresaba a su cuerpo y vagamente se preguntó como era posible que hubiera dudado de él. Ella tenia razón, cuando saltó a ese precipicio oscuro y lleno de tinieblas que era el saiyajin él no saltó con ella, se limito a observar como caia y abrio sus brazos para recibirla, como cada noche lo hacia a escondidas.


	5. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada se escapa al veloz ojo de Bunny Briefs!!

No pudo evitar tocar su suave piel, el vestido que llevaba puesto no era el apropiado para que ella estuviera en esos menesteres pero no le importó, sabia que debia aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que la tenia.   
Bulma inhaló bruscamente cuando lo sintió tras ella, sabia lo que él quería pero no podia darse el lujo de dejarse llevar y ceder a la tentacion, estaba retrasada para la fiesta y aun tenia que poner la azucar pulverizada sobre el pastel de Trunks para que todo quedara perfecto, gimió cuando sintió sus labios en su nuca y tiró la cabeza hacia atras para darle facil acceso a su cuello, sintio sus manos subir por sus muslos y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra las de él, por Kami, ya estaba completamente erecto y listo para ella, "que sea rapido" susurró con su voz ronca de placer sabiendo que tenian pocos minutos antes de que alguien entrara y los viera.  
En un rapido movimiento Vegeta la giró y subió encima de la mesa de la cocina posicionandose entre sus muslos con un gruñido, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo con ella pero entendia la situacion, con una mano movió sus bragas lo suficiente para darle acceso y con la otra dejo al descubierto su masculinidad, la besó fuerte mientras se introducia en ella para ahogar sus gemidos de placer, sintió como ella agarró sus nalgas instandole a ir mas rapido asi que él movio la mano que sostenia sus bragas para acariciar su clitoris y llevarla rapidamente al climax. Sabia que estaba cerca y cuando el la tocó solo pudo gemir en su boca cuando cayó por el abismo del placer, vagamente escuchó su gruñido de placer mientras volvia a la realidad.   
Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo dandose cuenta de que tanto su vestido como su cabello estaban intactos, tenia que ir al baño a darse un lijero retoque al maquillaje, suspiró con alivio y se dispuso a terminar el pastel de Trunks cuando su mamá ingresó en la cocina "¿te lavaste las manos? Porque no pienso dejar que toques el pastel sabiendo donde estaban tus manos hace menos de cinco minutos" Bulma entendio todo cuando vio a Vegeta caminar hacia el patio con sus manos marcadas en su trasero de azucar pulverizada.


End file.
